Wedding Crasher-True Feelings and Hidden Secrets-
by moonwateralpha101
Summary: Usui's getting married, Misaki's heart his broken. Out of the sorrow somebody gets engaged. Tora is rejected the hard way by Misaki.


Misaki's P.O.V

The wedding day. _His_ wedding day. And _he_ was with some one else. I hadn't planned on going to the wedding. But here I am.

-Flash Back-

I had been walking out of school when I noticed a familiar limousine parked in the front gates. It was way after school and I was the last to leave. As I approached the door opened. The second to last person I wanted to see to day just so happened to step out of the door. Tora quickly grabbed me and before I could react I was violently and harshly shoved into the seat next to where he had currently been sitting. I banged my head on the side of the other car door. Tora seated himself before closing the door and the driver driving off. The car stopped in front of a store with dresses on display. A freaking dress store. As he stepped out he grabbed my arm and hauled me into the store. Three women appeared from a blue curtain as soon as we entered. It was like they were expecting me because next thing I know they haul me again behind the blue curtain but Tora stayed where he was. Stepping out of their clutches I had on a little make up, a baby blue dress that seemed a little short, and my hair had been put up in a neat bun. My shoes had been replaced with white flats. Tora stared an uncomfortable moment before regain his composer and asking, "Why keep the necklace?" I looked down to see the silver heat that _he _had given me on our...um...'first date'. "I...ah...its none of your business!" He merely chuckled before leading me back to the car.

-End of Flash Back-

I sighed. I stood beside Tora as he and Maki talked. We were soon told to take our seats. I sat on the end side of the bench, next to the aisle. I kept my head slightly bowed but I could feel _his_ eyes burning holes in my head. I took a chance and looked up. He stood there by the priest in his respectful spot. Usui looked undeniably gorgeous, like a god, in his tuxedo. I could feel a heated blush make its way to my face but luckily I had looked down before it intensified. Was that sorrow and hatred in his eyes. I couldn't tell. Sorrow for me seeing this but hatred? Maybe because Tora decided to put his arm around me. Calmly I simply picked up his hand off of my left shoulder and dropped it by his side again.

The music began to play and the doors opened up. She was absolutely gorgeous. The way she moved or more like glided across the floor was magical, her blonde hair moved naturally. No wonder he was going to marry her. As she passed she gave a glare to me and an evil smirk. I understood what it meant. I had lost. Failed. He was gone for good.

We sat back down. I barely heard the priest speak but I did hear one part. "If anyone wishes to object to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." I looked up to meet his pleading eyes. I was confused. Didn't he want to marry her? I thought he was happy with her so I held my tongue. A hand squeezed mine. It was Tora. He seemed to be enjoying him self. I wrenched my hand from his grasp. I don't need sympathy from him or from anyone else for that matter. Usui wanted to get married to someone else then so be it. I felt like crying as the priest continued with the speech.

Two. That's all it took. Two men I had trusted with my heart. One ran and ruined my life. The other played and then smashed my heart. My hatred and distrust to men seemed to grow to a specific extent but this, this had crossed my boundaries. I will never trust another man again. I never want to this low life's face ever agai- "What!?" My head snapped up in time to see the priest in shock, the bride pissed, and Usui...well he was smirking his trademark grin. "I said I do not," Usui sent a wink in my direction, "Don't threaten her again. I'd hate to see you humiliated again." Her? Wait...me? He was marrying her because I got sent some silly threats or because he wanted to embarrass her on her day? WOW. People are very strange. Strange, indeed.

Tora touched my thigh, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smacked his hand of my leg. Sadly that smack was quite loud and in return I received quite a bit of stares. Usui looked in my direction. His eyes narrowed and his hands curled into a fist. My dress was still short so when I stood I slightly pulled it down in the back before walking out the door. I heard a few more shouts, probably from the bride, and gasps before the buzzing of evening traffic hit my ears. I kept walking with no direction intended. I had eyes staring at me most of the time and truthfully it was uncomfortable. A few whistles here and there but no one approached me. The street seemed to clear out as I walked and the sun set low behind the buildings. I was prepared to cross the street but Tora blocked my path from crossing the street. He held the door open to the car. Ignoring him I turned to go back the way I came but to find it blocked by Usui. His eyes were tense. It was clear he didn't want me to get in that limo. Taking a breath I turned to Tora, "President Igarashi if you want to talk then talk to me in my office but next time I won't hesitate to call the police if you dare try to kidnap me again and I can charge you for assault and harassment." "How did I assault, kidnap, and harass you Misaki-chan,"Tora had a smirk that sent my stomach in a knot. "We are not friendly so address me as President kidnapped me by throwing me into your car and while doing so I hit my head on the door. And you harassed me when you touched my leg and purposely put me in a quite short dress. Leave and don't show your face to me unless it has something to do between our two schools. Thank you." Turning I head towards Usui but I didn't make eye contact. I heard the door shut and the engine roar to life before it faded in the distance. I now stood before the man who has and probably always will bring me confusion. "Misaki." I felt him lean down to my eye level but I continued to look down at the ground. A finger lifted my chin so I'd have to face him. "That dress is too short and I didn't like the way some guys were looking at you. Care to come home with me so we can chat without distractions?" I could tell he smirked at the last part and even I knew not to go with him but I couldn't help but be curious. Nodding we held hands as he led me to the apartment. I sat on the sofa beside him. I played with the edge of my dress in nervousness until his hand stopped me. "You're making it difficult." I gulped at his meaning. Usui stood up before kneeling in front of me. "Misaki Ayuzawa. I love you enough I'd die for you. I wanted to do this sooner but I decided that sense she blackmailed me into marrying her or at least she tried I decided to embarrass her. I stalked her twitter to find many people wanting us to get married but still it couldn't be helped. Back to what I wanted to ask you. Will you marry me?" The world stopped spinning. My mind went blank. My lungs could no longer hold air. My eyes no longer knew how to blink. My heart took control of my body even though it had stopped, it forced me to be on my knees in front of him. My arms went around his neck and I hid my blushing face in his shoulder. "P-pervert!" I could hear his breath stop short before he encaged me in his arms and gently whispered in my ear, "Is that a yes Misa-chan?" playfulness rang through every word. I managed to nod. Pulling apart be put the ring on my finger. We sat back on the couch. "You look gorgeous." "You look nice too." He looked away but not in time because I saw it. Jumping up I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You blushed! Usui Blushed!" He simply stared at me as if I had found out his deepest darkest secret. A wide grin spread on my face and in a taunting tone I continued, "Takumi blushed!" For some unknown reason I was extremely happy that the perverted outer space inhuman alien named Usui Takumi blushed. I. Me. Misaki Ayuzawa. The demon prez had made the most popular guy in school ,not to mention most perverted guy on the planet, blush. Usui's eyes softened, a small warm smile came across his features and he blushed a little more. "Yea I guess I did." He pulled me down on top of him before whispering in my ear, "And only you could do it." My cheeks heated up uncontrollably as he pulled me closer. "I love you Takumi." "Love you too Misa-chan."


End file.
